Their rebbellion
by tombstone199998
Summary: As was said by his father, there are worlds without end, what coincidence that he finds himself in a new one. Or a time travel fic. Kallen/C.C/Lelouch
1. Chapter 1

**So I found this little thing sitting on my pc the other day, and after taking another look through it, I decided that I would upload this little thing, I have another few chapters, but I need to revise and edited them, but anyway, this is a time travel fic, I know its been done a lot, but this is my attempt at it, I wont bore you with spoilers and such so here you guys go,**

 **Enjoy,**

….

Lelouch was not sure how he ended up here, he died after all, sword through the chest and everything, but now here he was, in his old body. Staring in shock at the image in the mirror, his old skinny body with little muscle or fat, pale snow-white skin, ebony black hair hanging at his neck, bright violet eyes staring back at him.

First things first check what the date is he checked his phone finding the date to be 2016, at this point Lelouch is 16, he would not gain Geass for another year at least, which means he does not have that card up his sleeve just yet.

Next how the hell did he end up here, the last thing he remembered was getting stabbed by Suzaku. Now he stood in his bathroom at Ashford, back at least six months before he gained Geass. He slowly came out of his panicked state, focusing himself, he noted the good things about this, yes his plan at world peace had failed, at least that's what he assumed by his return here, but now Nunnally would not be stuck with the burden of being Empress, Kallen would not be grieving for him, and C.C would not be alone, he loved all of them, and he would get to see them again.

Again, now that word brought a smile to his face, again, again, another chance, to put everything right, Again, again, again, again, agi-

'Hold it, no going mad Lelouch, you have a world to save and two women to fall in love with again.'

Now planning, it's been a while since Lelouch thought about the start of his first rebellion, he remembered enough to plan a few of small things, now to actual planning, he had to admit that his weak physical shape was not good for the leader of the largest rebel group in Britannia, he would have to train, and become at least able to defend himself, preferably able to fight off at least a few average soldiers.

Next, he thought up a small checklist in his mind of all the important things he would need to do, to win his rebellion.

He would save C.C at the first chance he got, screw the consequences.

He would find a way to deal with the Lancelot in Shinjuku, it's the only obstacle to his complete victory there, but he could not destroy it before Suzaku showed off its power, otherwise he could lose one of the most powerful machines he could get, and all its successors, their only real equals being the Guren, Gawain, and later on the Shen Hu and Shinkiro. This line of thought brought him to one of the limiting factors of his previous rebellion, its lack of special units, perhaps he should design Knightmares of his own, he had always had an interest in engineering.

Next, he would talk to Kallen's, she was very likely the best Knightmare pilot around, screw it, she was the best, the only reason she would lose is because of Suzaku's stupid Live command, which he would most assuredly not give him again, they may have become friends again, but he was still an opponent.

But anyway, Kallen was totally loyal to Lelouch before, even with his cold personality and attempts to keep her distant from him, he could do much better than that, get her out of her house as a priority, maybe a permanent stay in his room, she would probably not be the same as his Kallen, but she would still be Kallen.

A thought came to him, what if others had been returned as well, something to watch out for, if nothing major changes from his memories of this time, he would be mostly safe, if not, well he would be fucked.

He would have to quickly establish the Black Knights, perhaps he could get some resources before setting them up, he did always want to be an insane arms dealer, and it would get him a lot of supplies, as well as separating himself from Zero, Zero should be a symbol, not a man but an ideal, and if Zero wanted to place his good friend Lelouch Vi Britannia the arms dealer on the throne of the Empire then who would he, Lelouch Lamperouge be to argue.

Lelouch thought about his other loyal followers, Jerimiah could be brought to his side quite quickly, but was it worth waiting for the man to receive his implants and cybernetics before recruiting him, something to think about for sure.

Next he would look into conscripting Lloyd if at all possible, if not get his assistant, what was her name again Cecile right Cecile, a bit less of a genius but still more then useful, I think she was the one who invented those energy wings anyway, it shouldn't be too hard to convince the Earl of Pudding to switch sides anyhow, he is basically a mad scientist, all he would have to do is get him enough funding.

C.C and the whole business with the Emperor, V.V and Mariana, waiting till the man starts Ragnarok was a bad idea, he would try to pry some more info out of C.C about the consciousness, using leather straps, chocolate sauce and a riding crop, but if it works like Lelouch thought he might have to wait until V.V loses his code.

STOP THAT BLOODY CAT! Lelouch thought seriously, he liked cats in general, but he could not let that wretched animal get anywhere near his room.

Next is Saitama that would be a bloody mess, he could beat Cornelia, but if his previous life had thought him anything, it had to be humility, he would have to plan the operation carefully, and get the Black Knights to aid him, assassinating Cornelia was no longer a priority, so it would be a hold and rescue operation.

He would have to deal with evil Milly, that girls is dangerous even if she doesn't try to be, Lelouch was reasonably sure she had figured out he was with the Black Knights, if not that he was Zero in his last life, she was a very smart girl, and easily underestimated, perhaps he should recruit her into the knights, she was betrothed to Lloyd in his last life as well, so maybe he could draw the man to his side using her. Then again, the Earl of Pudding seemed to care more for machines then people.

Fucking up the hotel jacking, violently, would be a good idea, he would need to send a message that acts like that would not be tolerated.

There is Narita, he would win that, especially with Kallen and the Guren, and if his plans worked out he could have far more resources available to him this time, then there was the actual prize if they won, he could a little conversation with Cornelia, turning Cornelia to his side would be incredible, she holds a lot of influence over the Britannian military, using Geass would be a last resort in this case, if he could get her to defect, that would be great.

He must deal with the remains of JLF as well, let's not kill the general this time, lets 'Convince' him to join the Knights instead, then there is Tohdoh he would have to save him as well, Tohdoh would be very useful.

If his plans work out he wouldn't need to start a fight at Shikine, making plans to take the Gawain is essential though, that machine was still his favorite to this day, even better then the Shinkiro, both the complete opposite of each other, one with the perfect attack, another the perfect defense.

The Chinese invasion will need to be a crushing victory, Lelouch really doesn't want China in control of Japan, he would need to take over China as soon as he could anyways, he needed their manpower sooner rather than later, he had a plan, but he would need Kaguya's help.

How would he deal with Euphemia, that would probably be the hardest thing, the SAZ could not be allowed to happen but having Euphie kill them was an extreme mistake, he could forge some documents, setting her up as a figure head of discrimination, make it so the SAZ seems like a trap, maybe he could get some military radicals to hit the event, he had to think on it a bit more, having a full blown rebellion this early couldn't be allowed to happen either, recruiting her should not be hard if he had her boy-scout on his side, hmm.

After that he could not be sure what would be changed, but he still wanted China on his side, this would mean that he would have to deal with the cockless powdered bastards that lead it, but a coup de at is not hard to set up if it is planned right.

Before he could even start this he needed to wait for a while, in this time he could set up a network, luckily he was still an avid gambler at this point and had a few connections that could help him get in contact with the people he wanted, but priority one right now was to get into better shape, honestly he was shit at PE only because he considered it beneath him, it wouldn't be that hard to get into fighting condition, and he had just the ninja-maid to help with weapons training, as well.

Oh, he almost forgot about Mao, the cunt, he will have to kill that sad exuses for and overgrown child as soon as possible, he could be useful of course, a mind reader would always be, but the bastard deserves to die for what he to Shirley and Nunnally.

Now time for a conversation with his ninja maid.

….

Finding Sayoko was not hard, he was a bit late for breakfast, so was quickly berated by her, Nunnally was just as sweet as he remembered, and the desire to protect her was as strong as ever.

"So Lelouch do you feel better? You were a bit sick yesterday, weren't you?" Nunnally asked, he turned his head to her, quickly searching through his memories, he had always had a minor edict memory, if he focused on something for a little while, he would remember it, he would have to look into that more later, but, oh yes, he had been feeling weak and a bit sick the previous day.

"Yes, I was but I feel all better now." He said, his voice clear and an honest smile on his face. "Just a bit tired I guess."

"If you came in earlier instead of gambling all night I am sure that that would stop being a problem, my lord."

"I know, Sayoko, I need to get a new hobby, maybe I should take up martial arts." Judging by their looks well look and turned heads, he had surprised them immensely. "Perhaps you would be willing to teach me Sayoko?"

"Where is this coming from Lelouch?" oh he hoped he dint overstep his luck there, time to do what he was best at, lie, lie a lot.

"I may have taken a game too far and had to run away, and I guess, I don't want to be forced to run if it comes down to it."

"I have one condition. My lord." She didn't look surprised, as if she were expecting this to happen at some point, you know what she probably did, bloody ninja maid. "No complaints, and no slacking, I will gladly train you but only if you show you really want to become better."

"Then I gladly agree."

After breakfast he went to school, going through the motions of classes and breaks felt good, just like he remembered, Kallen seemed to be absent today, so he couldn't contact her right now, he quickly remembered why he didn't go to class often, the teachers were still boring as hell and the only upside was the council meetings at the end of the day, which were actually a lot of fun, and very relaxing compared to planning requiem, Milly is still a perverted she devil with an amazing chest, Revalz is a funny wise crackers and one of his best friends, Nina is a shy little scientist and Shirley blushes as soon as he looked at her.

His training started after the meeting was over, and it was hell, literal hell, the reflexes on his body were decent, but that was the only thing, he has no endurance, no core strength, no agility and little speed, however this would be improved if he has anything to say about it.

….

The rest of the week passed similarly, day's taken up by, school, council duties and training, he adapted quickly, the training was hard but he felt that it would help, so he continued, until at the start of next week, Kallen came to school again, he had thought about how to approach her, if she had not traveled back as he did then it would be risky, if she had then that would be a massive advantage.

So, he put a note only she would understand in her locker and went to the location he put down.

….

Kallen scanned the note in her locker, with wide eyes, her jaw trembling slightly, she had spent the last week in her room, coming to terms with what had happened to her, she had suddenly found her self in her old, or well younger body, she had simply fallen asleep the day that Lelouch had died, and then woken up in her old bed in the Stadtfeld mansion.

She spent a week thinking about what had happened, before deciding to come to school again she needed to see if Lelouch had returned too, then she found this note in her locker.

 _ **Q1,**_

 _ **If you know what that means,**_

 _ **You will meet me where,**_

 _ **We first met face to face,**_

 _ **0**_

'Face to face' she wondered, before realization hit her, 'behind the school building, that's where we first met face to face.'

Her mind went into overdrive, this meant that Lelouch had returned as well, she was not alone here, she quickly packed her books and ran towards the building, her sick persona be damned.

….

Lelouch waited by the side of the building, hoping that Kallen would come, he knew that the chance was low, but still he hoped, he had already been waiting for over an hour before he heard rapid footsteps coming around the corner, before he could react a redhead came around the corner, then he was promptly slapped, and fell to the ground.

When he looked up rubbing his cheek he was met with an angry redhead standing over him, her scowl made his face light up in a smile, he slowly stood up.

"I admit, I deserved that."

SLAP

"And that one too."

He saw her lifting her leg to kick him in a very painful place, he brought up his hands and stepped back.

"No! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

She looked at him, before her composure cracked and she sobbed, her beautiful eyes filled with tears turning them from the normal sky-blue to a darker ocean blue, and soon they were together in an embrace, Kallen burying her head into his neck, he still taller than her.

"How could you do that Lelouch," She whispered loudly her voice strained, "How could you not tell me!"

"Because you would have stopped me," He whispered back, softly, "If I showed a moment of weakness, I knew you would convince me, I couldn't let that happen."

"I would have gone with you to the end!" Her voice grew louder again.

"And you would have died beside me, I couldn't let that happen!" He said speaking at an even louder tone, "You were supposed to forget about me, to go on with a new life!"

She pushed away from him slightly still embracing but not trying to mush them together anymore.

"I could never forget you Lelouch, you were, no are, my everything." He made to respond, his eyes wide, but she put her finger on his mouth in a, be silent foolish male, motion. "You are my best friend, my commander, my Hero and Villain, and most of all you are my love!"

"Why, why do you love me!" he nearly shouted, "I am the worst person I have ever met, save for perhaps my father, I am arrogant, rude to those beneath me, I'm power hungry, I use people, I destroyed countless lives, and ended more!"

"I love you because you are you, Lelouch!" she responded again angry at him, but refusing to let go. "And I have one question for you, you have to answer, no more excuses, just an answer! Do you accept?"

"I do, Kallen." He answered truthfully, it was the least he could do.

"What am I to you Lelouch?" her voice trembled as she said his name. "What do I mean to you?"

He thought on her question, it had so many answers, he honestly didn't know how to respond, until she began to pull away, he held on to her tighter, before answering.

"You are the love of my life Kallen." He answered and felt her stiffen in his arms, he continued on not waiting for a response, "You are my Knight, my Queen, my goddess even, when I first met you I found you interesting, so similar to me yet so different, over time I fell in love with you, your kindness, your dedication, your temper.

He chuckled at the joke he would only get away with this one time, and looked her in the eyes, before speaking again.

"What I am saying, Kallen, my Queen, is that I love you."

Her lips met his before he realized what was going on, their lips connecting together once more, this time Lelouch gave in, he did not have to hold back, he poured every emotion into this kiss, when they separated minutes later, red and out of breath they smiled at each other, then broke out in chuckles, and eventually full blown laughter.

"So, Zero, what are we going to do?" Kallen asked, smiling. He smirked back at her, his face back in its normal imperious expression.

"Well my dear, we are going to conquer the world of course."

….

They spent the rest of the day together, going over their plans, they decided it would be weird if they just suddenly started going out together, so they planned to have Kallen slowly start to come to school more, allowing them to put up the act of Lelouch and Kallen just starting to date slowly, Lelouch also decided to tell Sayoko of their plans, hoping that she would also train Kallen, his hope proved well placed and the woman doubled their training.

Over the next few weeks they quickly settled into the new rhythm, training together, working together in taking over the black markets.

Convincing Milly to induct Kallen into the student council was very easy, all he had to do was present her with the buxom girl and Milly latched on like a leach. The announcement that they were dating was a bit less pleasant, as it involved a crying Shirley, the orangette had come to terms with it rather quickly however, and ever the positive girl she was relatively back to normal within a week, however Lelouch and Kallen would occasionally catch her sending Lelouch some longing looks.

And so, they went on, preparing for **their** rebellion.

….

They went on for the next few months, and Lelouch felt like he was improving quickly, already his body wasn't as skinny, his social status has been raised from the dark and gloomy prince of Ashford, to a funny when he wants to be grey knight, and he and Kallen had come into contact with a quite a few people on the black market, he had gained the loyalty of a few of the traders by making some of their rivals go out of business, Sayoko was proving herself far more useful then he expected, and in a while he and Kallen would be able to do these things themselves.

He had also been reading up on the tech he remembered from his previous life, his edict memory helping immensely, he had gained an interest in all things Knightmare, the tech was just so fascinating and the engineering behind it proved to be surprisingly fun to study, he may just have to build a Knightmare for himself, he now also understood why the earl of pudding and Rakshata called them their children, designing one of these things is basically rocket science, you know, if you hadn't studied that for fun like him.

With all of these activities he and Kallen had little time for dates and the like but they spent as much time together as they could, he studied engineering in his off time, at night he and Kallen established him as one of the mayor players on the black-market, and he had to go to school during the day, which he was taking more seriously now, and in the evening he trained with Sayoko and Kallen, he was only getting 4 hours of sleep a night, except for Sundays, he slept in on Sundays.

He had already accrued a few enemies in the underground but none of them knew his real name, he had already established the Demon as a figure in the underground, he kept his looks mostly the same, only wearing a large cloak.

The image he gave of was still as terrifying as ever, and he had gained a reputation as a ruthlessly efficient man that shouldn't be fucked with, most of the market didn't want to get in his way, and he had Sayoko to deal with those who did.

He also had a costume for Zero already made, each piece ordered from a different tailor, he didn't have time to make serious changes in his previous life, so it was a bit different.

He had kept the mask mostly the same save for that it was now crowned by golden horns on top of the head instead of the black spikes extending behind the head and the visor was red it could now now split into 4 pieces one for each cheek and one for each of his eyes allowing him to eat while wearing it.

Instead of a stylized suit he wore before he now wore a heavily decorated set of black body armor with golden accents, made of an mix of titanium and Kevlar it proved to be a bit bulky, but he thought it looked quite good, the black cloak he left the same save for being a darker black due to difference in fabric, he was looking into making it bulletproof but the fibers that he would need for that are still a bit out of his league, being experimental in the Britannian homeland at this point.

On an unrelated note his birthday was coming up, he would only have a few months after that to prepare.

….

"So, who exactly are we meeting today, Lelouch?"

Kallen's voice shook him out of his reverie, taking him back to were they were right now, Kallen and he were on their way to a warehouse in the industrial zone near Saitama, to meet up with one of his contacts to acquire some special resources for the demon and later the Black Knights.

He looked over at her, she was wearing disguise of course, she couldn't be seen with him here in her normal clothes, she currently wore a red cloak that covered most of her form, a black sweat suit beneath that, and red mask similar to her old one on her head, covering the vibrant red hair though which he so liked to run his fingers, no bad Lelouch back on topic.

"We are meeting the son of a noble industrialist here in Area 11, he has got himself in a spot of trouble with one of our casinos, and he is going to be repaying that debt today."

"You aren't going to have him play gigolo then." She smirked at him, don't ask him how he knew that even through her mask, he just did, she was getting better at making fun of him and he wasn't sure if he should to be happy about it or nervous, she was getting a little to much like Milly for his liking, damn that blond she-devil.

"Why Kallen if you ever want that kind of attention, you don't have to pay me for it." He said only half teasing, and he knew from the short intake of breath that she was blushing.

They entered the warehouse, their guards, two visible bodyguards, loyal men, ex-military, discharged for disagreeing with their commanders on orders, they had been working with Lelouch for a while and formed an efficient group of guards for their operation.

Of course, Sayoko was around as well, every once in a while, Lelouch would catch a glimpse of her, his perception better then ever, the noble they were to meet was alone as agreed, and Sayoko's signal of two hoots of a barn owl told him that there were no hidden men in the surrounding area.

"Marius Druiling, heir to Druiling productions and the barony of Monterey, you have what we agreed to?" Lelouch asked the blue haired young man, who stood at the end of the warehouse his slim and short form softly shaking in fear his brown eyes scanning around the warehouse, as his eyes land on Lelouch he bows at the waist.

"Of course, my lord, three of them as we agreed, and two trucks filled with extra parts." It was a miracle that the man's voice didn't crack mid-way through his sentence, as he gestured to the three trucks standing next to him, Lelouch sent Kallen and one of his guards to check if all of the agreed upon items were there, once he got that confirmed he turned back to the still scared future Noble.

"All is here as agreed, you are free to go." He said his signature smirk on his face. "It was a pleasure doing business with you."

The man smiled relieved, his form straightening, and he even cracked a small nervous smile.

"For you maybe, my lord, but it was quite hard to get three Gloucester's without raising my father's suspicion, I think I will refrain from gambling for a while."

….

 **So I know that some of the readers of my other story are waiting for their update, and don't worry its coming, but I am almost as bad as keeping to dead lines as grrm, so just be patient, now later guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next one, and because I forgot:

Disclaimer;

I do not own any part of Code Geass, I don't own it, I do ask you respect my original characters however.

Now, Enjoy,

….

Lelouch and Kallen where on their way to a possible base for the future black knights, he already had a base for the Demon, his black market persona, they had found a large old complex in the ghetto, it had enough warehouses to do for an arms dealer like the Demon, but for the Knights they would need a lot more space to store spare Knightmares, equipment and spare parts.

Currently they were in a simple car, one with some damage and scratches on the paint, in order to not stick out, he and Kallen had been on a few of these trips before, but the locations were either to open, or far to remote, the one that drew their attention the most was an old sports arena in the Kashiwa ghetto, that had some large storage built below it by a few drug dealers before the invasion, but it would be to far away to effectively deliver support to anywhere but Shinjuku, as the access to the tunnels was limited.

"I hope this one has what we are looking for," The redhead in the passenger seat spoke up, he looked at her with a smile.

"Already tired of searching for our new property Kallen?" he asked, pleased as she blushed, and wincing as she punched him in the shoulder.

"Don't say it like that Lelouch, I just want to go on an actual date for once, instead of using it as an excuse."

"Don't worry my Queen," he smirked again, as he said the name, he had started to call her that a little while ago and she still blushed when he did. "Soon you can move away from that bint of a stepmother, and in with me and Nunna, then we can spend as much time as we want together."

She smiled at him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which caused him to blush, they had kissed several times already, but he was still getting used to their new closeness, he was getting better though and soon he would get used to it completely.

He stopped the car as he entered the underground, stepping out he and Kallen moved towards the old underground station, it seemed to be a very stable part of the underground tunnels, as there were few cracks and no collapsed portions, there were no inhabitants either the Britannian military preformed one of the few successful bust under Clovis here months ago, and all criminals were executed, now the locals feared it.

"This seems to be the best yet." Kallen spoke up inspecting their surroundings, "Lots of storage space, easy access to the underground, close enough to allow for Knightmare raids into both the Tokyo settlement and the Choshi militarized zone, and we could store enough trucks here to strike as far as Osaka and Sendai.

"Yes, it will do nicely." Lelouch said, "The first of many."

….

The controls of the Gloucester felt archaic to him, after piloting the Gawain and Shinkiro, its simple controllers felt clunky and its vision pixelated, but he continued on towards the Sutherland in front of him, he drew his sword from his sheath, strafing left while going at max speed, making a twist he sent his sword on a sweeping path, the Sutherland tried to dodge and succeeded partially, only getting its right arm severed.

The Sutherland then fired its slash harkens straight at the Gloucester's chest, Lelouch dodged them with a swerve, cutting the left one apart with his sword, before strafing back to dodge the stun tonfa coming towards him, sending his machine into a crouch he evaded the second blow, and cut the Sutherlands left leg off.

He was unable to got for the kill as it fired its remaining slash harken into Lelouch's Gloucester, scoring a direct hit on the left arm, forcing Lelouch to eject it, or have it explode, he could have dodged it if his machine was just slightly faster.

Lelouch made another sweeping attack, cutting the Sutherlands cockpit in half, before he had to dodge gun fire from his flank, he took cover behind one of the buildings as 30mm rounds began bouncing of the concrete as another three Sutherlands cruised down the street firing their rifles as they moved, he had to deal with them quickly.

He but his sword back into its sheath, and moved his Knightmare further into the alley, coming up to two building that were close enough together for his purpose, using his Landspinners to get to the top of the apartments, he took out a sphere hanging in a compartment in his units leg, activating it he threw it were his calculations would place the Sutherlands, his calculations once again proved correct as the chaos mine shredded two of the Knightmares, the last attempted to shoot at him, but a quick three round burst from his Gloucester's Rifle penetrated the cockpit, wrecking the last enemy and ending the simulation.

"Your getting better Lelouch," Kallen spoke up from beside the simulator, where she had been watching his performance. "86% synchronization is nearly ace level, when we get your unit built, you might be able to beat me, might."

He answered her smirk with one of his own.

"The Gloucester is just too slow, in mid and long-range combat it works perfectly," He explained, as he stepped out of the simulation pod, "But in close range I overestimate the speed of my swings."

"I had the same thing in those old Glasgow's of mine, took ages to adapt to it." Kallen said, as she herself entered the pod in his place, "I'm pretty sure it's the sign of an ace, we just expect the Knightmare to be as fast as we can be."

….

Lelouch walked through the broken and burning warehouse, up to the man held down by two of his guards, the man glared up at him balefully, a snarl escaped the man's broken jaw.

"So, we meet face to face." Lelouch fell back into his demon emperor persona quickly. "Mr. Black King."

The black king was a personal vendetta of his, he had hurt Kallen after all, and he was still a bit pissed about that, even if this wasn't the same man.

"Fu- fuck you, De- Demon!"

'Oh, if only you knew.' Lelouch thought, as his smile turned cruel.

"You should have just stopped your slave trade, it would have been a lot easier for you, but now I have to make an example out of you."

Lelouch turned away with a swish of his cloak, walking up to another of his guards.

"You know what to do."

The next morning the Tokyo Knight Police found the corps of the man know as the black king in black market circles, impaled, ass to head upon a blunted wooden spike, there was a simultaneous, near instant drop in the slave trade for Elevens out of the Area.

….

"Red team use flashbangs, disorient them."

"Green team, suppressive fire on the eastern walkway."

"Yellow 1, use RPG to take out the wall."

"Blue 4, 6, 3 and 8 capture the VIP's and move to extraction point delta."

With this series of orders Lelouch took control of yet another illegal weapons depo, at this point he had control of over half of the underground weapons market, not good enough in his opinion, but at least he now controlled all underground Knightmare production not controlled by Kyoto house.

"So that was fun." Kallen's voice came over the voice boxes of her red painted Glasgow, "I still wish I could use one of those Gloucester's your working on…"

"We can't show how powerful the Demon is just yet, it would draw undo attention." He said as she used her cable to repel down to the ground.

"I know, still want too though."

"A few more months and you will have the Guren back."

"Yeah I'm looking forward to that."

"Of course, you are."

She pouted at him, and he pulled her close, they kissed as a burning Knight police unit collapsed in the back ground.

….

"Report on the man-child hunt?" Lelouch asked his informant in the Chinese federation,

"He has just moved to area eleven, Hokkaido." The voice had a slight accent, but was clear. "We believe his intent to work his way south through the Area until he finds Subject Witch."

"Excellent get me his exact location." Lelouch smirked. "I will call back tomorrow."

"Understood, my lord."

Lelouch ended the call, before turning to the redhead lounging on his couch.

"Are you up for an assassination?" he asked, as her blue eyes turned to him. "We have traced down the man-child, he's in Hokkaido."

"Should be fun." Was her response, as she got up and stretched in a way that drew his eyes to certain curves. "We haven't had a mission with just the two of us since that raid in Koriyama."

She sent him a smirk as she noticed the places his eyes were drawn too, removing her jacket before speaking again.

"I think I'm gonna pack my Kunai." She said, throwing her shirt off. "After were done here of course."

It took them till the end of the day to get ready.

….

Lelouch and Kallen sat in their car, cruising down the streets of Hakodate, Area Elevens northernmost port city, Mao would be here, Lelouch knew, that meant that they would have to remain at a safe distance.

"So this guy." Kallen spoke up next to him, "I get that he's bad and all, but wouldn't a mind reader be you know, really useful."

"A sane mind reader would be the single most powerful person in the world," Lelouch answered, "An insane mind reader, with an obsession for our Witch, now that's just dangerous."

"Didn't C.C like raise him?" she asked.

"Yes," he responded. "And he is in love with her, whatever passes for love with him anyway."

"That's just plain weird." She said, a look of disgust adorning her face.

Lelouch nodded as he drove his car into the lot near a tall apartment building bordering the docks, they got out, Lelouch took a silver briefcase with him, as he checked his hip for his holstered silenced Britannian standard issue holdout gun, he and Kallen walked into the building.

'The trick with infiltration,' Lelouch recounted an old lesson he had read from a book, 'Is to always seem like you belong.'

They stepped into the elevator, an old slow pre-invasion thing, as the machine rose he and Kallen shared a look, it dinged at the 10th floor and they began walking to the room they had planned out, it was a room owned by a small group of refrain dealers.

Once they arrived Lelouch drew his pistol and watched as Kallen did the same, while also taking a Kunai out of her sleeve, he held up his hand, raising three fingers, a lowered them one a second, when he made a fist Kallen instantly kicked down the door, het pistol releasing two muffled bangs, felling two drug dealers quickly, Lelouch entered after her, shooting a man coming through the kitchen door twice, both in the head, Kallen used her Kunai to slit the throat of the second man she shot, as she had hit him in the jaw and he was wriggling in pain on the floor.

With the apparent secured, he put the silver suitcase on the table swiping a bunch of random items to the floor to make room, he opened it, and began assembling the customized rifle on the table, Kallen took out a pair of modified scout binocular, and opened the window to start scanning the dock and surrounding areas.

When Lelouch fixed the scope on a few seconds later, Kallen spoke up.

"Got eyes on the target, coming up on the docks ETA, 3 minutes, tagging to your scope."

"Understood," He responded, setting the bipod of his customized Z93 sniper rifle on the edge, it was an old Yugoslavian bolt-action rifle, using .50bmg rounds, that already was a powerful antimaterial round but Lelouch had modified it with explosive rounds, a silencer, a high power variable scope and a expanded magazine, turning an already powerful sniper rifle into a gun capable of piercing the cockpit of a Knightmare, killing the pilot and then exploding inside his head.

He took aim at the highlighted figure, the scope and binoculars were a personal invention of his, it used a heat seeker and a lock on program to highlight, or tag enemies, even trough walls and obstacles, very useful and something he wanted to integrate into all weapons for the black knights.

"ETA to safe shot?" he asked Kallen.

"1 minute." She responded, "At the warehouse."

"Roger." He said as he followed Mao with his scope, they were a total of 700 meters away, far enough that Mao wouldn't be able to read them, even if he was focused, and they were inconspicuous enough that nobody would remember them passing.

Mao entered the docks going towards one of the warehouses, probably his residence right now, far away from crowds and central enough to search from.

"Your clear to take the shot." Kallen's voice came over his thoughts, and he moved his crosshair over Mao, taking aim, he breathed out slowly and squeezed the trigger slowly, and with a muffled bang like a pot dropping to a stone floor, his rifle kicked into his shoulder, the bullet flew, and Mao's chest exploded, his ribcage broken open, and his head attached only by his spine.

"Kill conformed." He said a small smile on his face.

….

Lelouch was in the demon's base, talking to one of his hired scientists, Hama was a Hispanic woman approaching her fifties who moved to area elven as a crime lords' slave after the invasion, but with Lelouch's take over and disbanding of the slave trade, she had decided to join Lelouch.

She was an expert engineer with a fascination with plasma, currently she was helping him develop his Knightmares, and had just requested him to come down to the lab to view one of her projects. As he entered he ducked to the side just in time to dodge a bolt of electrified, superheated plasma that flew through the door.

"Hama, what was that?" he asked as he attempted to remain calm at his near-death experience,

"Oh damn, I thought I had it this time, but the magnetic containment field failed, that does give me an idea for a projectile weapon, no Hama, remain focused." She said at such a speed that he could barely keep up. "Ah Lelouch, the containment for the blade failed, might have to revise my plan for it to work, it's just not strong enough to hold it all together."

He sighed, she was devilishly smart, but also insane, very insane, she cared about little more than her projects and plans, but she was also incredibly useful, she was not as smart as Lloyd or Rakshata, but she could come close in fields not related to Knightmares, like small arms, currently she was working on a prototype plasma sword for him and Kallen and as a test for a theoretical larger model for Knightmares.

"Hmm, perhaps making the entire blade from plasma is to ambitious, "He spoke, "what about just using plasma as an edge for it instead, it would need less power that way and you could make the magnetic fields far stronger as such."

He saw her eyes light up as she typed some things on a tablet computer, her eyes widening, and an evil smile coming to her face, he shivered slightly, that smile was one that sacred him.

"Yes, YES, YES! HAHAHA!" she cackled madly, "That could work, I could make that, give me a week and you'll have the first two, then I can start working on that Knightmare version, and perhaps a Plasma gun, oh the wonders we are making Lelouch, I am so glad you freed me."

He left the cackling woman alone for fear of his life, he had learned to just let her do her thing when she was like that, it would be over when she passed out from exhaustion in a few hours and she would be completely normal before she went off like this again in about a week.

He went down to the hanger, were his three children stood, at first, they were simple Gloucester's, now though he was confident that they could hold of the Lancelot for at least a little while, he had upgraded their joints with sakuradite shards to increase their agility.

He had upgraded their controls to allow for more precise control and reaction speed, he had added extra armed plating, a lock on swarm missile system using the same tagging system that he had integrated into his sniper rifle and binoculars, and a spartan like helmet to fit their name, the Mk I Spartan units, a sixth generation Knightmare frame.

Soon they would have plasma swords, plasma guns, and if their plans worked out blaze luminous shields, they would be the first of his special units, the greatest warriors on this planet, with the power of Geass to support them, the Zero squadron.

….

"Happy birthday Lelouch!" the student council shouted, as he and Kallen entered the clubhouse, Lelouch smiled as they swarmed him, and gifts and congratulations were given.

"So, I have been wondering." Rivalz asked, a smirk on his face, "How do you guys go out, I mean with her sickness and all?"

He continued, "I mean there isn't a lot you can do right."

Kallen and Lelouch looked at each other, before they burst out laughing, making the others look at him in confusion, they continued laughing until the others began to scowl at them, while Nunnally giggled along with them.

"Okay stop it you two!" Milly almost shouted, "Now tell us what's so funny!"

They wound down, stopping their laughing before Kallen answered them.

"The sick thing is an act, it helps keep arranged marriages away," that was one of the reasons for her sick act anyway.

Milly put on a thoughtful face, before sighing.

"Too bad I didn't think of that," Milly said, pouting. "Well it's too late for me anyway."

….

Lelouch walked to his room, the party had ended a few hours ago and the others had all left, he had just put Nunnally to bed, tucking her in. as he entered his room he noticed something wrong, he was on guard until the lights sprang on and Kallen stood before him.

In her bunny outfit, holding a jar of lube.

Lelouch blinked.

"Well it's your birthday, so I thought we could experiment."

….

Hope you liked it, follow, favorite, comment do what you want, ill be back later with the next chapter.

Later.


	3. Chapter 3

**its only a short one but her you go,**

 **Enjoy**

….

"I still don't understand why you want tanks Lelouch." Kallen said from under her mask as they walked through one of his warehouses, currently filled with over two dozen type 96 Chinese tanks, in various stages of their refit. "Or how you got your hands on so many of them."

"With the introduction of Knightmares many nations seek to rid themselves of their tanks to the first bidder, thinking them useless, I have a vision for these machines, armored so that no Knightmare could harm them, cannons that fire bolts of plasma, each able to hold down a street."

"You know, you don't have to use the inspirational voice with me, right?" she said and Lelouch knew she was smirking again.

"Of course, I do, I just need practice, it's been a while." he said with a smirk of his own.

….

Lelouch sat in the luxurious chair in his office, waiting for his meeting to arrive, the man was an old Russian submarine designer, and Lelouch wanted submarines, they would allow him to cut off a large portion of the Britannian navy in the pacific.

His thought process was interrupted as someone knocked on his door.

"Enter."

"My lord, mister Rodrik has arrived." His servant a young man whom he kept forgetting the name off.

"Send him in."

The man who entered was beyond old, walking slowly with a wooden cane, he sat down in the chair in front of Lelouch's desk.

"My lord, I am unsure how I could help you." The man said as he slowly settled down in the chair.

"Oh, my friend, there is a lot you can do for me," Lelouch answered, "And there is a lot I can do for you, and your family in exchange."

….

A crack echoed across the docks, breaking the silence of the night, this was swiftly followed by more gunfire as a group of heavily armed men and women stormed one of the warehouses, one of the men placed a breaching charge on the door as one of the women threw a drone through one of the windows, as soon as the man got the all clear he blew the charge, breaking the door open and then swiftly stormed in, a large man holding an even larger shield taking point.

The firefight lasted only a few minutes, and while one of the armored women took a shot in her Kevlar chest piece, all of their enemies went down with quick headshots and chest shots, all expect one.

"All clear, my Lord." One of the men with a distinct old British accent said as he pressed a finger to the side of his gasmask helmet, shouldering his shotgun. "We have secured the VIP."

"Excellent Thatcher, bring him to the Nagoya safehouse, I'll meet you there."

….

Inside an unremarkable building in the Nagoya Ghetto, a man sat tied to a chair, shirtless and quivering from the cold.

"You know mister Tamiko, I despise nothing more than betrayal." Tamiko looked up, eye widening in fright, the man before him was one that sacred him beyond anything else, know as the demon in the pacific underworld the man was dressed in a fine black suit, his purple eyes cold and calculating, staring into Tamiko's very soul.

"And you know what you did, my friend?" The demon asked, smirking "You betrayed me."

The demon circled him, smirking the entire time.

"Now a quick death would be a mercy to you, something I don't think you deserve, and examples must be made."

The next morning a corpse was found chained to the wall of one of Nagoya's warehouses, its eyes gone, and its teeth knocked out, in its chest was carved a single word.

TRAITOR.

….

"So Lelouch," Milly said as the council was crunching some numbers for an upcoming festival, "Why are you going to the Chinese federation?"

"Oh, just some meetings to set up investments with some of the money I earned from the nobles," He answered, "Nothing interesting, but it must be done to secure my finances."

"You still shouldn't gamble Lulu!" Shirley said from the other side of the table, "But at least your investing the money instead of just spending it."

He sent her a smile, before Rivalz reminded him that he should be crunching numbers.

….

Lelouch found Kallen on his bed that evening, twirling a pair of fuzzy handcuffs, an imperious smirk on her face.

"You don't think I'm just gonna let you go did you?" she asked, her smile turning lecherous "Now get over here!"

"Yes Mistress!"

….

"My lord, the plane has landed." His pilots voice came out of the cockpit of his modest private plane, Lelouch put down the report he was reading and stood up, leaving the plane down its stairs and heading up to the prepared car, it was on its way swiftly heading for the palace of one of the Eunuch's.

Once there he would speak with the sorry excuses for a man about purchasing some of the many islands in the pacific under Chinese control, previously used as naval bases but now mothballed, he had plans for them they could prove to be most useful in producing weapons, Knightmares and even his new submarines with a little bit of repair.

Once again, he lamented that Kallen wasn't able to come, but both of them leaving at the same time on a private plane could attract the attention of her stepmother, something they both wanted to avoid until he had Geass to take care of her, small trips were fine of course, as long as Kallen wasn't gone for more then three days, but this negotiation could take at least a week.

….

"Are you sure that doing this is safe?" Hama asked Lelouch, a concerned look on her face, Lelouch's research team was currently on a island in the Chinese controlled part of the pacific, in an long abandoned naval base, it used to house submarines before India took over military production in the federation, shifting Chinese naval focus from the pacific to the Indian ocean leaving this base and many bases like it abandoned in favor of coastal defenses and fortress Taiwan, he had already bought of several of these islands to use them to base and produce submarines, but this one would be special.

It would house his Atlantis project, the Atlantis would be a submersible carrier, the first of its kind, able to carry 40 VTOL fighters or bombers, it would also have space for 24 submersible Knightmares, he already had a few engineers working on a group of Portman's to upgrade them so that they could be launched from the Atlantis even when it would be underwater, and it would carry even more normal Knightmares, launching them from its docked submersible landing craft.

It would be about twice the size of the Ikaruga, easy to upgrade with both shields and float systems when the time for those came, but its main weapons would be the massive Trident Heavy Plasma Cannons, which brought him to the reason they were currently here, Hama the mad genius she was, had finished a prototype.

"I am sure Hama, I have, under a fake name of course, purchased this island a while ago, the Chinese won't bother us." He answered the woman, before turning to the massive three barreled cannon, mounted on a specially built power pylon, which was currently producing the required plasma to fire.

"Unless this explodes." Kallen spoke up next, he sent a warning glare her way, Lelouch rolled his eyes as it was answered by a smirk.

"It won't," Hama responded with a dismissive gesture. "I built it."

"You said the same thing about the Tartarus Drive core." She answered, dryly.

"They work now anyway." Hama said, "Even if they aren't perfect yet."

The Tartarus drive cores were Hama's little pet project. An attempt to create a drive core that produced plasma as well as energy, the first few attempts caused some… interesting explosions, as far as he knew she was currently on number 53, which was simultaneously scary and impressive.

"How long till it is ready?" he asked one of Hama's assistants, a young boy by the name of Hiro that Hama had snatched up from his engineering core.

"As soon as the cruiser is in position, my Lord." The boy answered.

"I still don't know how you got an old Chinese cruiser for this." Kallen chuckled as she shook her head.

He had acquired the old thing only last week, the eunuchs would do almost anything for money, and this vessel was one they bought from the French's before the Chinese military industry managed to start producing anything more advance then simple rifles and uniforms, as such it was a mass of heavy steel armor, slow as can be and with only 5 inch guns, pretty much useless at this day and age, with the exception of using it as target practice, as its armor would accurately simulate the armor on a modern Cruiser.

He looked at the slowly moving ship it was only a few seconds away from its target position, the Trident's power pylon had started to glow a while ago but now the burgundy colored energy had increased in intensity.

"We are ready to fire, my Lord" Hiro spoke up, causing Lelouch to smirk. He took out a small hilt from a special holster in his sleeve, pressing a button on it he caused the hilt to extend, small magmatic field generators locking together with metal plates as they shot forward, soon it had formed the shape of a Katana, and as the last piece locked into place barely half a second after he pushed the button it suddenly lit up with sparking, swirling, burgundy plasma, he raised the weapon above his head in a theatrical manner.

"You know you don't have to do that right?" Kallen asked with a smirk, as he shushed her.

"Let me have fun will you."

He swung the sword down.

"FIRE!" he shouted simultaneously.

The giant gun emitted a sound like air rushing in to a vacuum, as the barrels spat three bolts of bright burgundy light, they left trails in the air that lasted seconds as the bolts sailed ahead towards the old ship, twenty seconds later they impacted the ship, and a bright flash followed, lighting up the horizon with dark red, before it dimed down and the damage was revealed.

"Holy fuck…" Kallen muttered at his side, and Lelouch would agree with her on that, the ship, or what was left of it anyway, had three giant holes in it, the edges of the holes were molten and unrecognizable, and the metal had been blackened and malformed all over the ship, and he could still see the glow of the plasma under water as the ship began to sink.

Hama's mad cackling broke him out of his observations, as the woman once again descended into one of her episodes, he could see her techies guide her towards a table full of random tech and laptops set up just for just this eventuality.

"This is going to be wonderful." He said his voice even and a smirk on his face.

….

"My lord we have located the files you requested." One of Lelouch's servants said as he entered his office, a grand place in an old Highrise, the servant bowed at the waist, "Thermite and Thatcher are already on their way to cause the distraction per your orders, but Ash and Dokkaebi are waiting for your commands at location."

Lelouch smirked, he had resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn't get the Blaze Luminous until after they freed C.C, but it appears fate was with him today.

"Excellent, tell them to get the files, plant the bug and get out, no one is to be killed there today." He responded, smirking the entire time, "And send a bonus to the one who discovered the information, it will become useful very soon."

….

"So Lelouch I've been meaning to ask," Kallen said as they were in the Spartan hanger bay, "Why are you calling that missile system Staftom anyway, it doesn't really fit with your whole Greek theme."

Lelouch smirked and chuckled, the Staftom's were one of his best inventions, lock-on smart swarm missiles, always hitting exactly where they would cause the most damage these plasmas tipped missiles would be launched from their tubes within 2 seconds.

"Well the answer is simple my Queen." He said as smirked at her, "It stands for 'Shit that's a fuck ton of missiles' it makes me laugh."

….

"My lord production of Grasscutter has started."

Lelouch smirked, he did that a lot when thing went right he noticed, all of this had taken incredible planning and a fair dash of luck, but he knew that it couldn't last, as soon as he changed something too big it would all change, no matter how much he would try to delay it, things would change.

"How long until its completed?" He asked.

"Two months at the earliest, four at most," the servant answered, "The sakuradite required for it is beyond anything we have ever made."

"I will triple the sakuradite you have access to, make sure its done by the end of the first month."

The servant retreated out of Lelouch's office swiftly, his eyes wide with excitement, causing Lelouch to chuckle, he did hope to have it done soon, it was almost time.

….

Lelouch was once again on his way to Hama's lab, to discuss some of the things his bug on the Camelot trailer had delivered, as he arrived at the door to her lab he garbed the large iron floor to head shield from the side, holding out in front of him, before pressing the button to open the door, it proved to be the right move when a blast of pink particles hit the shield instead of Lelouch's chest.

"Oh, sorry Lelouch, this Blaze Luminous is so interesting!" Hama said as she cut power to her experiments, "I have been trying to change the color but it just it's providing some interesting results."

"Interesting how?" Lelouch asked as he put the shield back at the other side of the door, Interesting, whenever Hama said that word he became nervous, last time she found something interesting it had nearly caused radioactive fallout to rain all over Tokyo, he still blamed Hiro for giving her the damned Plutonium.

"Well were already using it for Grasscutter, but I want to try to make it more powerful, but then I started fiddling with the colors and got distracted." She said all this without taking a single breath, "So far I have found that green is the most stable, pink and red are a bit more powerful but take far more power, whilst Yellow burns anything that passes through it, Blue is my favorite however, it makes everything near it glow."

He raised an eyebrow at her explanation, not sure why it mattered.

"Oh, I know that look, its perfectly important, we can make Grasscutter completely red now!"

….

Lelouch sat in class listing to the teacher drone on about evolution and Darwinism, it was boring and annoying the first time, and it would be the same every single other time. Kallen was currently acquiring a Knightmare with her group of rebels, he had sent an 'anonymous' tip to them about a lightly guarded Sutherland, so that they would have a better unit then that Glasgow held together with duct-tape and hatred, they would need it in Shinjuku,

Speaking of Shinjuku, it wouldn't be long from now, one week and three days, if he remembered correctly, before their Witch will be back with them, the thought made him smirk, Kallen and him had fun together of course, lots of it in fact, but they both missed the witch, and her way of winding them up.

The bell rang, and the lesson ended, Lelouch went on auto pilot as he thought about things that still needed to be done, he still needed to get some more equipment for the Knights, he already had the armor done, and had gotten enough pistols and knifes for them but he still needed extra assault rifles and more anti-Knightmare weapons.

He also needed to get a fleet, something he was already working on with his submarine program, but he knew but it wouldn't be enough to hold the island nation, at least without a surface fleet to support them, luckily Lelouch knew of just the right fleet to 'conscript'.

The old Japanese fleet.

Or the remnants of it anyway, it had long since ceased to be a real fleet, as it officially was operating as a pirate fleet in Indonesia and the Philippines. Unofficially it was still loyal to the defunct Japan and only raiding Britannian convoys, and thus tolerated by the Chinese, they took part in the invasion of Kyushu in their previous timeline and were almost completely wiped out last time.

It would be easy for a powerful enough revolutionary to make contact with them, and with his Geass he could easily get their loyalty, he did not like turning subordinates into slaves, but exceptions were made for those annoyingly stubborn ones, and the admiralty of the old Japan was notoriously stubborn.

He noticed that he had arrived in the tunnels by now, shaking his head he got into one of his cars and drove off.

….

 **Follow, favorite and review,**

 **tombstone singing off.**


End file.
